


Coming Back Home

by BookWerm



Series: Crowley Deserves To Be Loved [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Death sometimes isn't death, more lies, more secrets, new monster hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: Gale's father dies, or so it seems. She goes off in search of the few people she knew of that might possibly know anything about his murderers or him, the Winchesters. Even if they might be the ones who did it. In fact, that would be all the better. Two birds with one stone.Meanwhile, her powers are growing faster than ever before, and she and Dean will both receive the greatest surprise of their lives when they meet.





	Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't actually watched all of Season 13 of Supernatural. This is canon divergent. I invented my own ending to the problems presented, and it's probably far off. I'm sorry for that, I was too impatient with this story, when I get a chance to watch it, I will. I might work it into the story. I didn't actually list any ships because I'm no good at smut, or at fluff, and it wouldn't work very well with this story anyway. I probably will vaguely hint that my favorite ships are real, but that's all.

"Please, let me come back home."  
"They'll kill us both. Is that what you want?"  
"No, I know... I'm sorry."  
His voice suddenly got lighter, his joking tone without the joke, and my breath chilled. "So you going to stop talking anytime soon? Crossroads deals don't require half a brain if you're just in it for the souls."  
I tried to disguise my voice, to laugh, though I knew it wouldn't help. "I'll take your advice. You better not forget that."  
I said it calmly, but in my head I was screaming. Don't die on me, I'll find a way to get you out of this!  
He started speaking again."Better drop the phone somewhere. It's a death sentence to have my number lying around. Now goodbye, and don't ever fall for it, nightin-"  
His voice cut off abruptly, and a noise came from the other end of the line, a deep squelch like a boot stuck in the mud. Then a thud.  
The call ended.  
\--

I stared down at the broken pieces of my life that were on the floor, glinting. My heart throbbed with every stomp, until the thing that was once my phone, my last connection to my father, to my whole world, was unrecognizable.   
He had to stay put long enough to get my call. My call. Stay put because of me, long enough so they could find him.  
He was probably dead now.  
I wasn't a child anymore. I knew what that meant. They would burn him alive in a devil's trap this time. No way they were letting him get half a chance. Not knowing what he did all those other times the world thought he was dead. He could deceive, lie, manipulate, just as well from a prison cell as he could anywhere else. I knew firsthand, even being the blood call "operator" one of those times. Everyone knew that calls made in blood didn't have operators, everyone except the bloody Winchesters...  
I stared out at the sky through unseeing eyes, as my brain stopped functioning, barely noticing the tears welling up.   
My world had cracked in two. It hurt, it was never going to be fixed.   
I fell down right there in the alley, and it hurt, but the pain felt miles better that what I was feeling inside, what I was imagining him going through. It played over and over in my mind so many times that I could have been nothing but pain right then. So I just soaked in the agony and the throbbing abyss in my chest. And sat there. I couldn't get up if I tried.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep, because when I looked up again, the world was dark.  
The hotel I had been staying at was blocks away, but it didn't matter. There was nothing I had there that wasn't replaceable. A toothbrush, a knife for defense against non-demons, a new T-shirt. I had all I would ever need right with me. I had my leather trenchcoat. I had my angel blade. I had my wings of smoke and darkness. And most importantly, I had my soul. I had everything, and I was free to do whatever I wanted.  
And I knew what I wanted.   
As soon as I had even picked up that phone, I somehow knew.  
I would go find Crowley. If he was dead, I would bring back his corpse.  
And I would avenge him  
I would avenge my father.


End file.
